The Perfect Present
by 1Aryana
Summary: Kakashi doesn't know much about christmas and it's his first with Iruka. WARNING: FLUFF


**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF MY LOVELY FANS! This is my first KakaIru and it is, to put it shortly: FLUFFY. This is one of two christmas gifts to you all!**

* * *

><p>Iruka silently got out of the bed with a sigh. He slipped out of the room and sat down at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee. He stared at the black drink for half an hour as it grew cold before feeling strong arms wrap around him. He smiled up at the slightly worried face and stood up to face him, pressing a soft kiss to the covered lips. Kakashi's eye darkened and his arms tightened around Iruka's waist. Iruka rolled his eyes and pulled away to dump out the coffee. Kakashi laid his head on his shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Well… it's almost Christmas."

"So?" Iruka sighed.

"I was going to ask you about that… you don't celebrate the holiday as far as I've seen. Last year I heard you tell someone you thought it was a waste of time. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I wanted to make sure it was all right to decorate." It came out in a rush, but Kakashi heard him clearly. Stunned, he pulled away from Iruka and watched him from behind.

"Decorate?" Iruka's shoulders slumped and he smiled slightly back at Kakashi.

"Sorry. Forget I said anything. Let's get back to bed." He walked past the jounin and into the bedroom. Kakashi followed him a second later and stood in the doorway. Iruka was curled back onto the bed and facing away from the door.

"How would you decorate?" Iruka heaved a sigh.

"A tree. Maybe some garland and lights. Holiday candles."

"… Did you decorate last year?" Iruka turned to look at him with a whimsical smile.

"Of course. I didn't have a very big tree, but it was nice. I still have most of the decorations packed away…" His smile faded, "But if you don't want to we don't have to." Kakashi nodded and slid into the bed next to him.

"You have to work tomorrow, so get some sleep." Iruka nodded slightly and turned away from him again as a few tears formed in his eyes and silently slipped out.

Kakashi had left by the time Iruka got up. It was unusual, but the teacher didn't mind too much that morning. He sighed when he spotted his decoration box in the closet and hurriedly left for school.

By the time school had ended Iruka was thinking about taking a vacation from Konoha. The kids had been horrific and he swore if one more tried to prank him that day he would get them back in the most vicious way he could get away with. He still had yet to see Kakashi and the decorations everywhere else in the village were just plain depressing. He had made up his mind to still bake cookies, but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if Kakashi would even eat them. Because baking Christmas cookies and having them rejected by the man would probably just make him break down into sobs and run to Naruto's apartment. And he definitely did not want to ruin Naruto's Christmas like that or get him to hate Kakashi. He sighed again, turned the corner to his house, and froze in shock. He stood there for a few minutes before walking forward in a haze, sure he was dreaming. He shook his head once he was directly in front of the house. He looked down when the door opened and Kakashi stepped out with a smile and extended a hand for him. Iruka took it carefully and let Kakashi lead him inside. He froze there too for a while before turning to Kakashi and hugging him.

"I thought… When I asked to decorate you never said… Why?"

"Because it makes you happy." Iruka looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." He turned and looked around, leaning into Kakashi. "It's amazing. It must have cost a fortune to do all of this." Kakashi shrugged.

"I had enough. Besides… It is Christmas." Iruka laughed and turned around.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi." He pulled down the mask and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Unknown Scribe nearly squealed my ear off when I let her read it. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Review please!<strong>


End file.
